


State of Grace

by acciothirteen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, I think I mean it's not that sad, I'm still really shit at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened with Basti and Sarah after the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lancecorporal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/gifts), [tempered_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/gifts).



> Hi. So you might've heard that they broke up and I was so upset I have to write a fic about it.
> 
> Dedicating this one to my moon and stars, Uti, and also to the wonderful Sarah who made me procrastinate this because we were talking about hot kapitän in suits.

Bastian stares at the little black box in his hands.

He looks around the room filled with Sarah's boxes. He looks at the bookshelf and noticed that most of the books are missing. And almost all of the photographs.

 

It's been weeks since the World Cup final. It truly has been the greatest moment of his life - the one that he shared with people he loved most in this world.

Things went downhill from there.

He kept feeling like something was missing. He didn't know what it was until he saw the photographs from after the final in Brazil.

Photos of himself talking to Louis and playing basketball with Luan and Noah.

He wanted to start a family. 

 

And with that in mind, he bought a ring.

The ring is a simple silver band, slender with a diamond on top.

It's simple yet elegant, just the way Sarah is.

 

He took her on the best date he can possibly think of. Dressed up in suit, took her to their favorite restaurants, drank champagne, ate dessert, the whole nine yards.

They walked home, hand-in-hand, laughing at the story that Bastian was telling about that one training session where Thomas was the goalkeeper.

They reached their home, and Sarah kissed him once they got inside, a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Thank you for tonight," she said. Bastian flashed her a smile and kiss her temple. "Always," he replied.

He took her to the couch.

"Wait here and close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," he said. Sarah's eyes widened and she chuckled. "My, my, Schweini. You sure know how to treat a girl."

She closed her eyes, a wide grin plastered on her face. Basti walked to the bookshelf and took the little black box.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the couch, where his girlfriend of seven years is waiting for him, eyes closed, her grin has subsided into a small smile.

She's beautiful.

He kissed her temple and got down on one knee.

 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her jaw dropped slightly. Her eyes are wide and Bastian had to stifled a laugh.

 

"Sarah," he said. He popped the box open."Will you marry me?"

 

Sarah leaned down and kissed him. This kiss was different. There was a sense of urgency, and it felt desperate.

She rested her head on the crook of his neck.

 

"I can't, Basti, I'm sorry."

 

He froze.

 

Sarah sat back on the couch. She was crying.

Bastian closed the box and put it on the table. He joined Sarah on the couch and put his arms around her. He didn't say anything.

"Seven years," she whispered. "I thought that this was never going to happen."

"Do you love me?" Bastian asked. He was surprised that he asked this.

"Of course! Don't you ever doubt that." Her replied came quickly. "Do you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"But it's different, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded in agreement.

 

Seven years was a long time. Without realizing it, their love for each other changed into something more platonic. 

 

"Why are we still together, then?" he wondered aloud.

"Because it was easy," said Sarah. "It was familiar. You and I fit together like two pieces of puzzle, but we ignored the fact that we were made for completely different sets. Does that makes sense?"

Basti chuckled. "Yeah, it weirdly does."

Sarah rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

 

"So I guess this is it, then."

He nodded.

"So what now?"

They both look at each other and she sighed. "I'm gonna miss this," she muttered.

Basti ruffled her hair. "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

 

The sleep didn't come easy to them. They both toss and turns until Sarah finally fell asleep on his chest.

He caressed her hair softly. Her eyes fluttered and he smiled.

It was comfortable, indeed. It was familiar. Bastian felt a pang of sadness as the realization that this is possibly their last night together.

 

He loved Sarah, he really does.

 

They talked the next morning, and after brunch, they settled things.

 

And that's how Bastian found himself sitting on his couch, fiddling with a ring he bought for Sarah.

He didn't have a heart to return it.

 

"Basti?"

 

He looked up to see his now-ex girlfriend standing on the doorway, looking as beautiful as she was seven years ago when they first met.

"I'm just here to finish packing. The movers will be here tomorrow morning at ten."

Bastian nod. "That's it, then."

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

 Basti scoots over and Sarah sit next to him. They both look around the room. 

 "This is so weird," she stated.

 "I suppose it's no use if I ask you to stay now, is it?" Basti had meant it as a joke, but he can't help to get his hopes up.

 "I'm sorry, _Hase_ ," she replied. "Besides, this is _our_ place. It's too full of memories. Of our memories." 

 

He doesn't say anything.

 

"I got something for you, though."

She reached to her bag and pull out a present.

"Happy early birthday, Bastian."

He accept the gift and opened it. Sarah clicks her tongue when he rips open the gift wrapper. He offers her an apologetic smile and she rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

It was a photo album, filled with photos of the World Cup celebration and the Fanmile. 

"Kapitän Schweinsteiger," she said and did a salute.

Basti laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you. This is wonderful."

 

They talked for a while after that. Sarah tells him about the job offer in Paris. "I think I'm gonna take it. Distance will be good for us. Especially when shit hits the fan with the press."

Basti nods in agreement and wish her luck. She smiles in return.

 

"I should be going, it's getting late," Sarah said.

"I'll walk you," he immediately respond.

 

They walk back to her car - hands bumping now and then.

When they reach the car, she turns around to face him.

 

"This is it then."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Likewise."

"Promise me we'll try and be friends?"

"I promise."

 

She hugs him.

He hugs her back and kiss the side of her head.

 

"Goodbye, Schweini."

 

Sarah lets him go and get inside her car. She starts the engine and wave to him as she drives away.

Bastian waves back, waiting until her car is out of sight and turn around. He walked back to the apartment and didn't look back.


End file.
